


Black Friday (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Johnlockary - Freeform, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: The joys of Black Friday shopping





	

John pulled out his mobile again. Five minutes had passed since he last texted Mary.

He had gone to check for a pair of loafers for Sherlock at Clarks, and had told Mary he would meet them at ObeyYourBody. But now, waiting outside, not wanting to venture in, he had not heard anything from her.

He considered texting Sherlock, but most likely, he would be engrossed in whatever it was that Mary was interested in and wouldn’t bother to check his messages. Or he would ignore his mobile to start with. He didn’t seem interested in texting unless he was the one sending the text, and then he demanded an immediate response.

John rubbed his finger over the volume button. He hadn’t missed her text, but maybe somehow he had. He quickly pulled her up, but the last message was, “Where are you right now?” sent by him. She hadn’t responded. He checked his messages to Sherlock, but the last was from him, “We’re out of spotted dick. Get some.”

He wasn’t the only man outside of ObeyYourBody. There were others, skulking about. He wished Mary would text him so he knew what was going on.

The mobile buzzed in his hand. It was a message from Mary. “In Debenhams. Maternity dept.” John sighed and gathered up the myriad of bags.


End file.
